


benmin

by 101hellhounds



Series: Luck of the draw [2]
Category: Parks and Recreation, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-12-16 18:30:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11834535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/101hellhounds/pseuds/101hellhounds
Summary: Ben Wyatt gets teleported into the Attack on Titan world and meets Armin Arlert (no relationships)





	benmin

**Author's Note:**

> i put a bunch of random names, plots, and locations in a pile. i drew out Ben Wyatt, Armin Arlert, as co workers, in the attack on titan universe.

Did you know that when two people in different universes wish on a shooting star at the same time, the universe may just do something about it? Well, neither did Ben Wyatt or Armin Arlert.  
Ben stood in his quiet house for the first time in months. Usually there are three little Tasmanian devils causing havoc. His wife Leslie had just taken them to a birthday party. Ben absolutely loved his wife and kids, but he was dreaming about adventures. He felt bad for it, but recently he’d been hiding behind a TV or book. It was getting late, so he was trying to catch up in the latest update of his manga before the kids got home. He glanced out the window and he looked just in time to see a shooting star. He wished to go on an adventure of his own.   
Armin has been worried his whole life about titans fully taking over what's left of his home, but honesty, who hasn’t? the titans have destroyed two of the three walls backing the only humans left on his earth into a tiny circle. The number of soldiers in the corps are decreasing weekly and soon they would have to start forcing citizens to learn to fight the titans. Armin hated the idea, but there was no other way. The humans had to do all they could to keep from going extinct which seemed to grow more and more likely every day. He looked up to pray to any god for help when he saw the shooting star. He didn’t have a second to even start a wish because it was time to go outside the walls to kill titans while they are less active.  
You would think that something so magical would drop its victim off in a safe location, but Ben found himself in the middle of the woods. He didn’t remember going to sleep, but he had to be dreaming. He heard stomping all around him. At first, he thought it was an earthquake, but it sounded more like something big and heavy being beat against the ground repeatedly. Suddenly a thud bigger than all the rest made Ben’s feet fall out from under him. The sound made his ears start to ring.  
He saw a line of white hit a tree and a person swing by. “Great, I’m dreaming about spider-man,” Ben thought. Then, he heard distant yelling. And he realized several people were swinging left and right effortlessly. Another big thud brought Ben to his feet again. “hey! Can you hear me?” he stood tall in hopes that someone would spot him through the darkness. Though he wasn't too worried at first, the dream became all too real when the biggest hand he’s ever seen wrapped around him and squeezed till his lungs were empty. He wanted to yell for help, but he couldn’t fill his lungs again.   
In one fell swoop, one of the flying men came at the monster and both it and Ben fell to the ground. Ben struggled to open the slain beast’s grasp, but it started smoking, or more evaporating, into the air. Then it hit him. What he still hoped to be a dream was taking place in the attack on titan world. He looked at the disproportionate titan’s face before it all faded away. At first he almost didn’t realize the kid helping him out of the hand of the beast.   
“who are you and how did you get out here?” the child stated demandingly. His friends were still swooping around and taking down what titans were left.  
“I-I don’t know,” Ben wiped off his clothes and stood in front of who he now recognized to be Armin Arlert.   
Armin took a look at Ben’s clothes for the first time and realized something wasn’t right. He started patting Him down and searching his pockets. Armin found a wallet containing foreign currency, an ID he’s never seen before, and pictures of his wife and kids. There were cards that Armin looked at before dropping them to the ground. Ben started to protest, but realized he was in no position to worry about bank cards or store membership cards. Even if he was one breakfast away from a free pancake stack from JJ’s diner. Next he found Ben’s phone. He swiped like the instruction said to do, but it only led him to a password protection. He put the phone in his pocket to figure out later.  
“where are you from?” Armin looked to the sky to be sure his team was handling things alright.  
“oh, you can go help them if you need,” Ben said both avoiding the question and not wanting to hold Armin from doing his job.  
“right now, you are top priority. If you’re a titan-”  
“- I'm not… I'm not from here,” them thinking he was crazy would be better than them thinking he was a titan. He would know. He’s read the mangas.  
“we need to get you in the walls.” The final titan fell, then Armin whistled and out of the darkness came a horse obediently. Armin mounted and held out a hand for Ben. He struggled a bit, but got on easier than he expected. Then the whole team was around him all galloping on horses. All focus was on him.   
“you plan to take him in the walls? We don’t want to walk a titan right in!” through the dark, Ben recognized it to be Erin.  
“I checked him and there’s no way he’s a titan, or even from inside the walls. I don’t know where he’s from, but all I know is we can’t leave him to be eaten. If you want to check him and see for yourself before we enter the wall, you can go ahead. I think we all have questions, and we can ask them when we’re all safe.” Erin seemed to back down at Armin’s argument.  
“thank you,” Ben was thankful Armin was the one to find him, because he wasn’t sure anyone else in the group would be so generous toward a stranger  
“don’t thank me yet.”  
~  
At the wall, everyone dismounted and gathered around Ben. It was almost comical that Ben’s fate was in the hands of children. He was the tallest and yet most afraid in the group.   
Erin searched him in a much more violent way than Armin. He found the wallet and pulled out a dollar bill. He examined it for a while then asked ben what it was   
“its money. American money.” Ben still didn’t know how to convince them he wasn’t lying or a threat.  
“American? Where is American?” Erin crumpled the dollar in his tight fist. Before Ben got a chance to answer, another child walked out and everyone parted to make a clear path to Ben.  
The boy swiftly took ahold of ben’s arm and twisted it forcing him to turn and his face was smooshed against the wall. “who are you, and where did you come from?”  
Ben quickly realized that was no child. It was the best soldier in the corps, Levi Ackerman. “my Name is Ben Wyatt, and I'm from…” he knew how absurd he was going to sound, and knowing Levi, it was no time to sound absurd. Levi tightened his grip in response to Ben’s disobedience. “I'm not from here. I'm not from this world.”  
Levi effortlessly pushed Ben to the ground and placed his foot on his back. He looked around and Erin immediately knew to give him the wallet. Levi silently shuffled through the contents and Armin came forward with the phone. Ben craned his neck to see what was going on.   
Ben heard the buzz that indicated that the wrong password was put in “4-8-1-5”  
Levi silently put in the password and navigated the phone still with his foot holding down Ben. Ben prayed to wake up soon.   
Armin stepped forward “I can watch him.”  
“He’s just another mouth to feed.” Levi dismissed Armin.  
“I can help out, whatever you need,” Ben squirmed under Levi’s foot to get more comfortable.  
“we need men for the corps, we need all we can get,” Armin stood straight pleading his case.  
Levi let up his foot, “you’ll be in charge of him. And don’t go around telling anyone this other world crap. If they have questions, send them to me.” Levi walked away seemingly indifferent to the results of the small gathering.  
~  
Armin led Ben into the walls. It was night, so thankfully no one was out to see the new guy. They walked the horses to their stalls and went into the corps sleeping quarters. 

 

“what was it like where you’re from?” Armin asked lying awake  
“well, there’s no titans. Life is actually pretty boring. I have a wife and triplets, West, Stephen, and Sonia. Um, I have a job as a state auditor… I'm a glorified calculator.”  
“if you ever figure out how you got here, maybe I could visit your world.” Armin smiled at the thought but knew he would never leave his world or friends. His land was in trouble and he was set on finding a solution, not running away.   
Ben was ready to go back to sleep and wake up next to his wife and three kids who invade his bed nightly.  
~  
The next morning started with a rude awakening. Armin shook Ben awake to protect him from the punishment that would befall him if he slept in. Clothes that were assumed to fit him were thrown on top of his half-awake self. He dreaded life in general until he noticed what kind of clothes he was given. Ben jumped out of bed and excitedly and went to change. He's dreamed of wearing the same outfit both awake and asleep, and the thought of trying out the 3D gear made his heart start to pound.   
He was actually ready before anyone else. Him and Armin left the troop to join the other new trainees. The other people there had volunteered in hopes that not so many people would get drafted. They didn't want to join, but they thought it would be better than their loved ones being put in danger.   
All the excitement distracted Ben from thinking of what was to come. All he was thinking about was trying the 3D gear and living out his nerd dream. What he forgot was that being in the corps meant living out his worst nightmare; military officers.  
Without fail, the officer came out mad and yelling just like all the movies. And of course, right after he finished his speech, he went straight for ben.  
“and why are you here?”  
Ben couldn’t feel his legs or else he’d be bolting outside the walls right now. “I-I um, I...”  
“come on soldier, if you’re scared now, how will you be when you're face to face with a giant monster hungry for your flesh?”  
His breathing was quick and shallow. The edges of his vision started to cave in.  
“sir, he was sent here by order of Levi Ackerman” Armin intervened.  
“what's your name soldier?” the man kept up his yelling act.  
“B-Ben Wyatt, s-sir” knowing Armin had his back, he was able to gain a bit of composure.  
“well Ben, I hope you’re better at working than speaking. Give me fifty push-ups.” The angry man went on to torment more people before it was time to move on.  
Ben looked to Armin in hopes he could be saved, but Armin was wincing. Even he knew that fifty push-ups would be impossible for basically everyone in the line. He was being set up to fail.  
‘This is the part where I rise to the challenge and do fifty push-ups despite it being impossible and prove I'm worth something’. Ben thought. But no such thing occurred. He flopped to the ground and couldn’t pull off a single one. The embarrassment of lying on the ground took over him but the fear of standing up kept him where he was. The man spared him as they continued to the next section.   
“Ben While, you can step up first.” it was unclear whether he mispronounced Ben’s name on purpose, or just didn’t care.  
Ben tried to hide his excitement as he stood in front of the very machine that teaches people to use the 3D gear.   
It was clear he was only trying to humiliate Ben further, but he didn’t care. Ben was ready to try it out whether he failed or not.  
Ben felt a bit like an old man playing on a kiddy playground. He was surrounded by kids under half his age, and he was sure he was a bit older than the man set on being his demise. No one else seemed to feel odd about his presence though, so he tried to blend in.   
He wanted so badly to excel like Mikasa, like it was no big deal, but it was to him. He dreaded to moment he was left to freely balance himself. The half second it took for him to be hanging like a bat was even more devastating than the 1/10th of a push up. He longed to be back in the ice town debacle.   
He was done for. He couldn’t do anything right. He would be back outside the walls by sundown. The dread of the people helping him off the contraption made his face flush white.   
“Let him go again!” Armin yelled, coming out from the sidelines.   
“He’s finished,” this was the first thing the man said that wasn’t in yelling form. This made it somehow worse.  
“No, give him another try,”  
Even Ben wasn’t sure why Armin was so adamant. Why would his second try be any less humiliating? “its fine.”  
Armin was now practically re attaching Ben himself.   
Ben had no confidence left in himself, but it was impossible for him to look worse, so why not?  
Before he was released to his own balance, Armin started coaching him. He told him exactly how to move and what to do. Before he knew it, he was flying. It felt like he was levitating; they both took the same amount of concentration. He was actually doing it. Ben's excitement made his whole group’s worry melt away. They were fighting to go next. The tension that the yelling man tried so hard to build up was gone.   
The day went on and they had to run and do more tests. Ben’s big confidence boost helped him keep up with his peers. Him and Armin sat alone at the sleeping quarters because the trainee’s session ended much earlier than Armin’s usual group. 

“thank you for what you did back there,”  
“don’t thank me, you did it yourself,”  
“but you gave me the confidence. You helped me up at quite possibly my lowest point like, ever. and while I absolutely loved being able to work the 3D gear, I’m not cut out to be a soldier. Trust me, I wish I was.  
“you can’t just give up. You were pulled across universes to be here. There must be a reason for that. I believe you were brought here to help us.”  
“I'm not saying I should quit; I'm saying I need to find a different way to help. Look, this is gonna sound strange, but in my world, I read stories about this world and even you specifically."  
Armin didn’t know what to do with this information. He didn’t know how to react.  
“there are books based on you, Erin, Mikasa, Levi, and -most of all- the titans. I’ve read and re read. Watched and re watched. I have been thinking of ways to solve the titan problem before I even knew it was real. I can help you and everyone find a permanent way to stop them. Not just slow them down.”  
“you said it was about me? Like…” Armin’s curiosity took over him. He wanted to know everything about the books.  
“Yeah, the books start when you, Erin, and Mikasa decide to join the military. And of course there are flashbacks to your past. There are even books and a TV show, and a movie.”  
“what is a TV show and Movies?”  
“oh, it’s kind of like when people act stuff out for entertainment like a play, but yours is animated. Like a drawing that moves, I guess. I don’t know how to explain it. Just think of a book but you can see and hear everything, I guess.”  
“do these books and movies have answers?”  
“not exactly, like I don’t know what will happen next. What I do know is I suck at the physical stuff, but I can try my best to help secure a better future for everyone here.   
“and what about you? Will you ever get back to your family?”  
“like you said, my mission here is to help you guys with the titan problem. Hopefully after I succeed, I’ll get sent back to my world. An invention already thought of in my world may be the key to turning this losing battle around.”  
~~~  
After four months in the think tank and doing experiments, Ben and the rest of his team did it. They found a way to keep the titans far away from their territory. It wasn’t the complete solution Ben was hoping for, but it would do for now. They already started to re built wall rose bigger and stronger than ever.  
Ben didn’t know how much more he could help and was worried he may never get sent back home. He missed his family and the constant access to calzones. How he wished to pick up a phone and have his delicious meal hand delivered. Every night he would watch for a shooting star. Once or twice he saw one and wished to go home, but there he stayed.  
Ben did everything he could to fulfill his purpose there, but he didn’t know what he was missing.   
Armin wanted to help his friend get home and helped him ponder, “do you really want to go home?”  
Ben gave Armin a confused look, “what are you talking about? Of course I want to go home.”  
“I mean, you seem happy here. Is there any part of you that wants to stay?”  
“I guess it’s less confusing here. There’s no over glorified ponies, or cameras that follow you around everywhere you go for who knows what reason. Here, everything makes sense. And I got to help everyone. Back home I'm nobody.”  
“what about to your wife and kids? Don’t you want to get back to them?”  
“of course I do, but I can’t help that I like it here at least a little. I love my wife and miss her every day. If that’s not enough to get me back home, I don’t know what is.”  
“maybe its not the feeling.”  
Ben waited impatiently for Armin to finish his thought.  
“maybe it’s the location. You came through in the woods, so maybe that’s where you have to be to get back.”  
“yeah, that makes sense.” Ben didn’t know how he didn’t think of this.   
“tonight. We can sneak out and get you home to your wife, kids, and friends.”  
“thank you,” Ben hugged Armin and they both put on borrowed 3D. Ben used older gear so it wouldn’t be missed to much if it never gets brought back.”  
Armin and Ben snuck over the wall and ventured into the woods  
~~~  
The titans stayed far away from the walls thanks to Bens plan, but they still had to be careful of stragglers or abnormals. They arrived at approximately three in the morning. The woods were quiet which Armin still wasn’t used to.   
“three months.” Ben stood next to the spot he came through.  
“what?”   
“I've been here three months. Either time stood still and they never even knew I was gone, or they may even think I'm dead. I will have missed my Wife’s birthday, and Christmas.”  
Armin wasn’t exactly sure what Christmas was, but he felt bad all the same. “they’ll be happy you came back. And I don’t think they gave up on you. They don’t think you're dead.”  
“thanks,” Ben shook Armin’s hand, “for everything.”  
He stepped backwards into the spot he’d appeared and when he blinked, he was standing by his bed. Everything looked different. Disheveled. His books were nowhere in sight and a new photo of himself sat on Leslie’s nightstand. He heard the faintly familiar sound of the kids getting home from an after-school activity. Ben ran downstairs to greet them.   
The kids screamed in unison as they ran to give him hugs. Leslie stood in disbelief. She had that stupid surprised face that she is always able to get from Ben. He never thought he’d earn that face this way.   
“we…” Leslie squinted at ben to be sure what she was seeing was real, “we have to tell everyone.” Leslie still couldn’t move her legs thinking if she took one step toward Ben he would just disappear.  
Ben slowly moved one inch at a time around the small beings gathered around them. He took small steps until he could reach his wife and hug her. She hugged back saying nothing and not moving for a fairly long while. After about twenty minutes, Leslie pulled away and dragged Bed by the arm to the car. She sent a text to all their friends to meet in at their workplace. Apparently, everyone was ready because they got there before Leslies car parked. They stood outside the building confused at the sudden call to gather.   
The looks on their faces were priceless when Ben stepped out of the car. Even a small reaction came from Ron. When he walked closer a group hug formed.   
After it slowly dispersed, Ron stepped forward and shook his hand, “I’m glad you're back, son.” Ben didn’t take this compliment lightly.  
“it’s a Christmas miracle,” Garry/Gerry/Larry/Terry exclaimed  
“Christmas? That was three months ago,” Ben stepped back.  
“no, Christmas is tomorrow. You were gone for three weeks. From the looks of it, you were at an emergency secret nerd convention.” Donna added  
Ben remembered that these clothes weren’t normal anymore, “you wouldn’t believe me if I told you.”  
After they finished. He told Leslie everything he’d been through. He wasn’t sure if she’d believe him, but he knew she would listen and know he was telling his truth.


End file.
